1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for aligning a hernia mesh with a central location of a hernia defect. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a light assembly inserted into the center of a hernia defect configured to emit a light beam and a hernia mesh with a marking. The marking is aligned with the light beam to align the mesh with the hernia defect.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery to treat surgical hernias are desirable in that they allow for quicker recovery time and shorter hospital stays as compared to open surgical procedures. Minimally-invasive procedures also leave minimal scarring (both internally and externally) and reduce patient discomfort during the recovery period.
Surgical hernias are abnormal protrusions of an organ or other body structure through a defect or natural opening in a covering membrane, e.g., a wall of a cavity that normally contains the organ or other body structure. For example, inguinal hernias are, typically, caused by soft tissue from the intestines protruding through the inguinal wall. Ventral hernias, on the other hand, are caused by internal organs pushing through to a weak spot in the abdominal wall.
The use of prosthetic mesh has now become accepted practice in the treatment of patients with both inguinal and ventral hernias, as well as other types of hernias, e.g., hiatal, femoral, umbilical, diaphragmatic, etc. To endoscopically apply the mesh for hernia repair, a surgical region (i.e., adjacent the cavity wall) is, typically, insufflated using a biocompatible fluid (e.g., CO2). Subsequently, a surgeon selects points on the cavity wall where the surgeon believes the mesh will be affixed.
In certain instances, prior to affixing the mesh, the mesh is, initially, held in position by pressing on the mesh from outside the body while observing the mesh through a laparoscope or, conversely, pressing upward against the mesh with the use of one or more suitable devices, e.g., an atraumatic grasper or the like. Thereafter, the surgical mesh is often affixed, e.g., sutured or tacked using a fastener, to the cavity wall by conventional techniques.
Unfortunately, this method has shortcomings. Once the mesh is initially held in position, a surgeon cannot view the exact location for optimal placement of the mesh along the abdominal wall. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that allows the surgeon to clearly see the location of the hernia so that the hernia repair mesh is properly placed along the abdominal wall to treat a patient.